


Concealed Truth

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea Friendship, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Light Angst, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Platonic Relationships, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Concealed Truth.Undercover work is dangerous. Undercovering anyone's feeling can be nerve wracking and even sometimes dangerous. What happens when you haveto put a cover on all whilst in a threatening position? That's the life for Betty Cooper. Always undercover. What happens when she allows to blur the lines if reality and undercover?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

:

Chapter 1.

Drugs. It's one of the main courses the FBI track down on the daily. Drug cartel expands and the FBI have a tougher time. Drugs kill. Drugs send people in insane. 

Betty Cooper had first hand experience with that. Her sister was an addict. It took control of her whole life. That addiction took her life from her. It made her and her brother Charlse take in their nephew and niece. Both being FBI officers they took turns going undercover. 

Betty had to go undercover in a small town filled with gangs. She had to figure out which gang is involved with the drugs. They were responsible for the drugs in La, New York and most places in Canada. Betty needed to figure out how they worked so quickly.

Her and Charlse were the specialists in the department for drugs. They always got those cases. They swore to make the world a drug free place for the twins.

Betty was currently pulling into Riverdale when she called her brother. “Hey Betty.” Charles said.

"I've arrived. I'm currently headed to the trailer park. I just wanted to hear the twins." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Auntie B." A four year old Juniper shouted. "Miss you!"

“I miss you too.”

"Good for uncle Charlie." Betty smiled. "You too Dag." 

"We always good." Dagwood said.

Betty laughed softly. "What brief do I need? Who else is working this V?" She asked. "What if your with the twins and not working? Who do I contact?"

“You can just text me.”

"Okay. Update me on the twins. We're going to bring these bastards down." Betty said.

“I will.”

"I have to go." She told him.

"Call me tomorrow." He told her.

"Will do." Betty ended the call.

She pulled into the trailer park. Betty was in her outfit. She looked like she was a bad girl. A rebel, so she looked the part. She needed to head to the main trailer. The man that lived there owned the trailer park. She nervously knocked on the door getting into character. She heard the door open and looked up. 

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Sorry I had no where to go. I got told to come here." Betty uttered.

“Why?”

"I got kicked out from my exs. Your his dealer. I didn't know where to go." She lied.

“You’ve got the wrong guy. I don’t deal. Sorry.” He closed the door. Betty stopped the door from being closed. "Please he told me to come here. He said he never wanted to see me again. I moved here for him from New York. I've lost all my family." She faked cried.

“You have the wrong guy.”

Betty nodded as she sat on his steps. She was hoping he would take sympathy on her. An hour later it began to rain. Betty had no clue in how to get in closer here. She needed to get close to that man.

Betty message Charles for the information they already had. He sent her all the files. She read through them again in her car.

B: I have an idea. You're going to hate it.

C: what?

B: I need to join the gang.

C: that’s going to be impossible. They only let people close to them in. It’s very exclusive.

B: I can't get close to that fucker. I hate him. It was his drugs that killed Polly!

C: that’s the only way you’ll get info.

B: fine. I'll try again. 

Betty sighed to herself she decided to go to the serpents bar. The wrym. It was closed that night. Betty sighed trying to drive around for somewhere open. She found a diner, heading inside it was packed. 

Glancing around she spotted a group wearing the serpents logo. There was a group of them ordering. She decided to stage an accidental bump in. She bumped into a tall guy with a snake tattoo on his neck. 

"Shit sorry." Betty uttered with fake tears in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

"My boyfriend kicked me out. I have no where to go. I moved here for him." She kept to her cover story.

“You can stay with me. Or I could get you a hotel room.”

"You're so kind. Can I stay with you? I'm scared to be alone." Betty pouted innocently.

“Yeah.” Betty gave him a shy smile. “I’m Sweet Pea.”

"Lizzy Smith." She told him.

“Nice to meet you.” Betty held her hand out. "You too." He shook her hand. “Are you hungry? We were just ordering.”

"Starving. He took all my money."

“Order anything you want.”

Betty thanked him ordering a simple cheese burger and fries. They sat down to wait for their food. Betty played with her ring nervously as they all talked. Their food was ready so they all grabbed it to leave. They all ordered to go.

"We're leaving with it?' Betty asked.

“Yeah I have to drop off food for my friend. We can watch a movie and eat back at my place.”

Betty nodded following him. They walked to his car. Luckily Betty parked near pops door. She also has a tracker on her car incase it goes missing.

“I’ll meet you at the trailer park.” Sweet Pea said, seeing she had her own car.

"No, can I come with you. It's getting darker?" Betty rubbed his muscles.

“Okay.”

Thank God the flirting worked. She quickly followed him. They drove to the trailer park. Betty sat observing the group. It didn’t take long for them to get there. They both headed to drop the food off at the main trailer. Betty began panicking when the door open. She kept her cool.

“Hey Sweet Pea.” The man said.

"Hey Jughead." Sweet Pea smiled.

Now she has two names to send to Charles. Sweet Pea handed him the food."Want to come in?" Jughead asked his friend

“I can’t. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

"Sure you can. Come on, I need company." He sighed.

“Hire a prostitute.” He teased. “Or call Toni.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Come on in. Bring that girl which is lerkimg behind you."

“Jug you’ll scare her off.” He teased. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Fine.”Jughead said.

Betty just looked at Jughead. He looked at her back. She was wearing fishnet tights beneath her baggy torn jean pants. She had a lingerie top on with a flannel. Betty stood there picking at the fishnets. She felt badass in this. Yet she won't lie. She misses her normal clothes. Her jumpers and her skinny pants all along with her boots. Maybe even a nice sunny dress or floral print.

"Wait, your that girl at my door." She nodded. "You're a scam artist." Jughead said.

"I'm not." Betty defended herself.

“Jughead stop. She just needed help.”

"Fine but we're grilling her. Inside now!" He ordered.

Sweet Pea sighed and brought her inside with him. Betty knew this was her way of getting in. They sat on the couch. She looked around picking at her tights.

“You’re obviously trying to get information on us because you think we’re drug dealers, which we’re not.”

"No I'm not. Liam told me you were his dealer. I'm sorry if I got it wrong." Betty faked teared up.

“Yeah, you did.” He said. “And there’s no one in this town by the name of Liam.”

"That's his real name. His nickname is Mustang." She thought randomly.

“Still no one.”

"Listen give me some slack. Okay I lied, I'm running away from my past. My ex is a drug dealer and he's trying to kill me." Betty came up with a new cover story.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty pulled the flannel off. She showed him all the wounds she got being undercover and used them. 

"He's done all this to me."

“I don’t believe you. Sweet Pea take your hookup home and make sure she’s out of the trailer park first thing tomorrow morning.” Jughead said gruffly.

Betty stood up. "I'm not his fucking hook up. I'm telling the truth. I came here because he mentioned something about the serpents. I need help! Please." She walked over to him.

“There’s nothing I can do for you. Leave.”

"I'm not leaving!" Betty told him.

"Sweet Pea wait outside I need a word with your hook up."

Sweet Pea headed outside with the food to wait for her. Betty walked up to him. She had to do something drastic. "Fine you want the truth, I got sent here from the other gang. They're planning to over throw you. Quit frantically I want out from the Ghoulies. I need your help." 

This Jughead was smart. She now needed to use the rival gang to get him on her side. This would be a tricky case. 

“That’s a hilarious plan. I still don’t believe you at all. The Goulies are barely a gang anymore.”

Betty pushed him down on the chair. "They are building back up again." That wasn't a lie. They've been watching them to bring them down. He stood back up. “Don’t fucking touch me.” He said angrily.

"I'm not scared of you. I can tell you where their new hang out is." Betty smirked at him.

She liked pushing his buttons. She liked adding a thrill to her work.

“I don’t fucking care. The goulies can’t do shit.”

"They have a new drug. Fizzle rocks." Betty told him. She pulled out a packet to show him.

Betty and Charles are taking the Ghoulies down too. They couldn't take them down without taking the serpents down.

“Get out of my trailer, like I told you, we’re not dealers.”

"But you have a problem with the Ghoulies." Betty pulled her hair down. He rolled his eyes. "So tell me let's make a deal."

“I said get out.”

"I don't listen to guys who think they can boss me around." Betty squared up to him. "Plus I'm not hooking him with Sweet Pea. Guys like you who challenge me are my type. Plus I hate your attitude.

“Get out.”

"Make me." She smiled.

“I’m serious. Get out. Before I call the police.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on his arm before she walked out. Jughead closed and locked the door.

He smirked to himself. No one's challenged him before. It irritates him but he liked it. He wasn’t expecting that. He sat down eat looking at the number on his arm. He put it in his contacts. He probably wouldn’t call her but he wanted it just in case.

Meanwhile, Betty was eating at Sweet Pea's trailer. “What did Jug want to talk about?”

"Nothing much. He thinks I'm a mole." She shrugged.

“Are you?”

"No." Betty shook her head.

He nodded.

"He's threatened by me." She giggled.

“I don’t think so.”

"Well what ever it is. He is a teddy bear." Betty shrugged.

“No he’s not.”

"How come?" She ate her fries.

“He’s pretty tough.”

"Well he only looks it. Doesn't mean he is." Betty sipped on her shake.

“He beat me up for laughing at him before.” Betty looked at him in shock. "Well that's just stone cold."

He shrugged. Betty just hugged him as she got a message. She grabbed her phone to see it was Jughead. 

J: how do I know you’re not just trying to get information.

B: trust me. How do you want me to show you I'm not?

J: any way I won’t be able to trust you.

B: how can I prove myself?

J: you can’t.

B: but anyone can.  
B: especially if you have nothing to hide.

J: you’re definitely just looking for information. Why else would you show up out of nowhere.

B: I've always been here. You've never noticed me.

J: I can do a background check on you.

B: do it. You will find I've worked for the same small cafe all my life.

J: there’s no cafes in Riverdale.

B:there is in Greendale. I travel there.

J: the one in Greendale closed down 5 years ago since everyone goes to Pop’s instead.

B: then I got transferred to work the library there.

Jughead sent a text to Toni to do a background check on a Lizzy Smith. Betty message Charles to update the fake profile they had on her. He instantly did that as the twins were sleeping. Toni got back too Jughead with the information she told him. Jughead was still suspicious.

B: believe me now? :)

J: still no

B: well you just have trust problems

J: nope. I just have a bad feeling about you

B: nope you just have the hots for me.

J: you wish.

B: no, you wish.

J: nope.

B: it's a game of cat and mouse now Jughead.

J: I guess so.

B: yep.

He left her on read.

B: night Jones.

He didn’t answer her. He texted Sweet Pea instead. 

J: have her out of the trailer park first thing tomorrow morning.

P: but she's hot.

J: I mean it.

P: let me fuck her first.

J: fine then she’s out.

P: fine.

Jughead put his phone away. He was taken away with all of this. Jughead knew something was off with her. He needed to keep her close but at an arms distance. He wasn’t going to tell her anything personal or about the serpents.

He had to protect the serpents. They were his family and family comes first. He didn’t think Lizzy was who she said she was. He knew a few things about keeping his identity a secret. He knew when someone else was. He wasn’t as dumb as she thought he was.

Betty was right. They were stuck in a game of cat and mouse. They were nowhere near starting to expose one another. Betty knew it would be like that for awhile.

She was in this for the long haul. It didn't matter how much she missed her family. She adored her jobs and sacrifices has to be made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A week passed and Jughead had close eyes on Betty. She was staying at the five seasons. She would stay at Pops all day listening out for information before moving to the wrym on the night. 

Like clock work at 6pm she would get a call from the twins before bed. That kept her sanity. After the call she would head to the bar. She would sit in the corner booth observing.

She would see Jughead come in and go to his office at the same time every day. Betty messaged Charles to try hack into his computer. He texted her back a little while later. 

C: he’s got good security. There’s no getting in unless it’s on the computer itself.

B: great. I can't get close to him. What do I do?

C: get close to one of his friends

B: seriously? One already wants to fuck me.

Betty put her phone away as she headed to the pool table. She jumped up on it flirtly. Sweet Pea walked up to her.

"Hey you." Betty wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey.”

"You look good playing." She played with his hair.

“Yeah?”

"Yep. I haven't seen you in a few days. What happened to you?" Betty pulled her jacket off to reveal a sheer top.

“I’ve been working. But I’m free now.”

"What have you been doing? I need a job." She smiled.

“Pop’s is hiring.”

"I want to work here." She moved his hair out the way.

“Jug isn’t hiring.”

"He's moody."

“He’s always moody.”

"He needs to get laid." Betty teased.

“Definitely.”

"I'm going to get a drink." She smiled.

Betty hopped off the table to get a drink. As she headed over Jughead was at the bar getting himself a drink. He was sitting drinking his bourbon.

"A man's drink." Betty winked at him. He ignored her. "You seem stressed." She added.

“I am.”

Betty walked up behind him and started to rub his shoulders. "This helps me when I'm stressed." She told him.

“I’m fine.”

"Shut up and just enjoy it. My friends a message therapist." Betty smiled.

She missed Kevin. He was the best message therapist she's ever been too. They've known one another since they were 3.

“Fine.”

Betty used the tips Kevin gave her for her own shoulders. She softly got into his knots. She felt him start to relax.

"I can work on your back upstairs." She suggested.

“Okay.”

Betty nodded. 

Jughead grabbed his drink as he guided them upstairs. They went into his office. He sat him his chair as Betty worked on his shoulders. She told him he needs to lay down to work on his back.

They went to the serpents lounge so he could lay down on the couch. Betty began working on his back. She couldn't get full access so she cradled his back. That allowed her to work his knots on his back. He groaned softly when she rubbed at one spot on his back. She went a little harder smiling. He was feeling a lot more relaxed.

"Any other places?" Betty asked.

“No.”

"Well I guess I'll leave you then." She whispered.

“Or you could stay...”

"Okay." Betty smiled still rubbing his shoulders. He smiled faintly. "It works better topless."

“Yeah?”

"Yes, skin to skin." Betty ran her hand up his shirt. He just looked at her."Trust me it feels better." She showed him.

He tugged his shirt off. That allowed Betty to put cream on his shoulders. She moved her hands over him. She looked at all his tattoos and scars. She gently traced them.

Betty knew she had found an in hopefully. She couldn’t help but think how incredibly attractive he was. She knew it was wrong thinking that hit couldn't help it. She kept looking at him.

"You staring Lizzy." He felt her eyes on him.

“No.” 

“Sure.” He smirked. Betty leaned in closer to him. "Smughead." She whispered in his ear moving to his neck. He laughed softly. "There you go." Betty smiled. He smiled faintly as she crawled off him. “Thank you.” He said, grabbing his shirt.

"You don't have to put that on just for me." Betty surprised herself by saying that.

“You’d rather me have it off?”

"Well it doesn't hurt to have something pretty to look at. No matter how annoying it belongs too." She giggled.

Jughead laughed softly. Betty just bit her lip. Today she was wearing more of her own clothes with a Southside twist. He just looked at her.

"You look different." He told her.

"Trying something out." Betty told him.

“I like it.”

"Me too. No more uncomfortable fish nets." She giggled. He smiled faintly. "So why so stressed?" Betty sat with him.

“I’m just always busy.”

"Yeah. I get that, it's weird being away from the twins." She slipped up.

“Twins?”

"I'm raising my sister's kids." That's all she said.

“But they weren’t with you at Sweet Pea’s.”

"I know. I drove them to New York to my brother. He doesn't speak to me. I needed a break. I didn't want them involved with the Ghoulies. Malachi wanted to use them." Betty made up a story.

Jughead gave her a skeptical look but just nodded. Betty showed him a picture of the twins to make it believable. He just nodded.

"So?" Betty uttered.

She was just gaining his trust and probably just lost it. 

“So, what?”He said.

"I'm used to a loud place."

He just nodded.

Betty just looked at him getting lost in his eyes. They just stared at each other unsure of what to say. He leaned in closer to her as she nervously traced patterns to his thigh. They both were drawn to one another.

They didn’t know how to explain it. It wasn’t that they got along or liked each other, they just felt connected. She felt the tension build up. They just looked at each other.

Betty pulled her jumper off feeling extremely hot. Jughead moved away from her slightly. They both didn't know what to do. Betty looked at him feeling this urge to pinned him down staring at him. He looked back at her. She couldn't control herself and kissed him.

He kissed her back. She knew this was wrong but she wanted him and she needed an in. He deepened the kiss. Betty smirked into the kiss. She hadn't been felt like this in a long time. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled biting his lip. Jughead just smirked into the kiss. Not alot of women was that risking with him.

Betty moved her hand to his waist band when Sweet Pea came in. They quickly switched back to the position they were in before. Betty was massaging his shoulders. They both currently extremely aroused.

“Hey Lizzy do you want to come back to my place?” Sweet Pea said.

"Jughead wanted to show me something. Its about a job."

"How about tomorrow?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Can I message you tomorrow?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Sweet Pea headed out. She hid her face in Jughead's neck. Jughead laughed softly. She pulled away to look at him. 

"You need a lock on the door." Betty said.

“It does have a lock. We just didn’t lock it.”

"Well we're dumb. Now I'm really horny." She sighed. Jughead smirked. "Smughead."

He just got up and locked the door. He came back and sat with her. Betty cradled his lap. She wrapped her arms around him. "Where were we? Do I massage you again?" Betty teased.

He just kissed her heatedly. She smirked at him deepening the kiss. He held her as they kissed. Betty was checking running his hands down his chest. He started to kiss her neck. She smirked undoing his zip. He smirked at her whilst she tugged them down. He tugged on her shirt. Betty smirked as she had a flimsy lingerie bra on that was see through.

“Fuck.” He mumbled.

"What? It makes me feel sexy."Betty pointed to the roses."It has roses on it."

He started kissing her neck, down to her chest. She moaned softly. He reached behind her to unclip her bra. The bra fell between them. He moved to her breasts kissing them. Betty moaned.

She was so glad she gave into her temptations. She deserved to have some fun while she investigated. It's not often she let herself have fun. Veronica and Kevin would be proud of her. She was going to call them and tell them about it later.

"My panties match." Betty winked.

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"Check." She wiggled her bumb.

He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her legs. He saw the matching panties. He was drooling at the sight. Betty smirked. He pushed her down on the couch. He tugged her underwear down.

"I like that." She winked. "It makes you more bearable." Betty teased being completely serious.

She hates his job but she likes the way he makes her feel. They were both fully naked just enjoying one another's body. He kissed down her body. Betty giggled enjoying the touch. Her hands ran through his hair pulling on it.

He spread her legs in front of him. She was dripping for him. Jughead smirked kissing up her thighs. He gently flicked his tongue against her. Moans filling up the room. He instantly found her pleasure spot. Working her through one lick and one finger at a time. Teasing her as her juices flowed between them. Betty wasn’t expecting him to pleasure her first. It was amazing. She wanted to pleasure him first. Once she climaxed he just wanted the whole of her.

"I want you." Jughead sucked a hickey to her neck."Then take me." Betty smirked. 

She flipped them around so she was on top. She kissed all the way down to his pelvis bone before teasingly licking him. Jughead was moaning shyly. They just made out a little sucking love bites to one another before they thrust into one another. 

Hissing at the contact slightly they waited until she was fully comfortable. They were in a lust state. Want and need taking over their body. They moved quickly. It was something Betty's only ever felt with one person before. It was hot, fast and choppy when she climaxed more than once. She couldn’t deny that he was amazing in bed. They collapsed on one another panting.

"Thank you." Betty winked at him. She got up and began getting dressed. "I'll see you around. Call me if you need my magic hands." He laughed softly. "Bye Jones." Betty winked.

“Bye Smith.”

Betty flung her panties at him as she walked out. He caught them as he got dressed.

Betty smirked to herself. She had found an opening. This was better than being close to one of his friends. She knew he was sceptical but non of that mattered when she had an in.

This is the first time in a week she finally felt like she was getting somewhere. One step closer to coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple days has passed and Betty had been observing Jughead and Sweet Pea. She ran up her friends telling them about Jughead. They were proud of her. 

Mini Cooper is learning how to play. She was always work and no play.

Betty was currently in Pops face timing the twins. The serpents came in and sat with her. Betty didn't realise as she was reading a bedtime story to the twins.

She saw Jughead sit next to her. "Oh hi." She smiled, ending the call once the twins were asleep. “Hey.”

"Not at the bar tonight?" Betty asked.

"Nope the shipment is shipped." He slipped up.

"Shipment?"

"Serpent alcohol brew. We ship bottles out." He told her.

Betty nodded. She had a clue about how they shipped the drugs. The drugs are shipped out liquidated.

"You need to let me try some. I like fruity wine." She told him.

“Then you probably wouldn’t like it.”

"I still want to try it. Even if it will poison me." Betty told him. He rolled his eyes. Betty winked at him. "So you have magic hands?" Toni asked.

"I don't know who said that. Jones hate me and Pea wants to fuck me. Fangs is my only friend here." Betty explained.

Jughead glared at Toni.

"What Jones?" She smirked.

“Toni is being annoying.” Jughead said.

"Well someone needs to annoy you. You're annoying as hell." Betty said. Jughead glared at her. Betty giggled sipping her milkshake. "I like you Toni." She told her.

Jughead got up. Betty watched him head to the counter. “Someone’s mad.” Toni teased.

"That's his only mood apparently." Betty shrugged watching him.

“He’s just whiny.”

Betty messaged Jughead. 

B: grouchy pants. You stressed?

J: I’m just going to get my food and go home.

B: want company?

J: Nope.

B: what if I come anyway?

He just ignored her as he got his food to leave. Betty excused herself following him. She pushed him against his car kissing him. He kissed her back. "You're so grouchy." Betty mumbled into the kiss.

He deepened the kiss. Betty dropped her bag as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her neck."Fuck Jones. I am ready to fuck you in your car." She bit his lip.

“Let’s go to my place.”

"Sure." Betty smirked. "We could do it on the bar counter." Jughead smirked. She ran her hands down him. "Let me get to know the real Jones whilst we get some on a sticky bar top." Betty teased.

Jughead just picked her up. Fangs came out as they had an emergency with the shipment. It had been hijacked by the Ghoulies in New York. 

Betty made Charles aware of that immediately. That made Jughead cancel with Betty for the night. With that happening she decided to follow them. 

Jughead got in his car and drove to meet up with the rest of the serpents. Betty carefully followed them behind. She called Charles as he was in the office. The twins were with Chic, Charles boyfriend. She needed to track Jughead's car. Charles was giving her the locations of Jughead’s car.

"Should I get back up? He won't hurt me, I have an in now." Betty said.

“Call in backup. We’re going to arrest them tonight. All you have to do is catch them in the act.”

"Isn't it too soon?" She asked.

“I mean we have enough info on them.”

"Okay." Betty nodded.

She radioed through for backup. She had 5 people on their way to help her. Betty headed her way in. She had no idea what would happen from here. She saw all of the serpents’ cars outside. She took a deep breath holding her gun heading through.

It was a huge warehouse. Betty was used to these warehouses. She headed through as the back up was walking through with her too. She heard people talking in one room. They crept up around the corner to get a look. It was Jughead with the serpents.

"Everyone put your hands up!" Betty yelled pointing the gun.

“Lizzy?” Sweet Pea said.

"I'm officer Cooper I need your hands up!" Betty yelled again.

Jughead grabbed the package that was on the table. He started to make a run for it. The rest of the followed after him. Betty shot the gun that caught his leg. He fell down instantly. All the serpents stopped to help him. 

"I said stop!" Betty ran over to them. "I need medical assistance please." She radioed through. Jughead kept telling the serpents to leave without him and make a run for it. "Take another step and I will shoot you all!" Betty told them. "Get down on the floor!"

The rest of the serpents got down to the floor.

"Now I have the chance to give you all deals." Betty cuffed them all. 

The officers took the rest to the station where as Betty took Jughead to the hospital with Jughead. He just glared at her. He wouldn’t speak to her when she tried asking him questions.

"Fine. You know Jughead, I was all work and play until I met you. You don't know my backstory." Betty told him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes you fucker."

He ignored her. "I'm sorry for shooting you." Betty looked at him. He still wouldn’t look at her or speak to her.

Betty just sat messaging Charles.

B: I'm trying to question the leader.

C: good get as much information on him as you can.

"Fine don't speak. But that makes it worse for you. But do you know what my sister died with your drugs!" Betty snapped. He rolled his eyes. "I'm raising her children! Her ex got her hooked on your product!"

“You’re a fucking bitch.”

"I've heard that before. But our connection we had in sex. That was real." Betty shrugged.

“Real? You’re just a slut.” He scoffed.

"I haven't had sex in 3 years. That's how long I've been raising my nephew and niece. Call me a slut all you want. You have to remember my hands all over. You inside me as we came.” He ignored her. "Now tell me how this started." Betty ordered.

“No.”

"The more you tell me the better deal you get." She told him.

“Either way I’m going to prison.”

"Not necessarily. I have power. Power that could free you." Betty whispered in his ear.

The doctor came over to see him. He got rushed into surgery. Betty waited for them. The other serpents weren't talking. They were all completely silent when questioned. That made Betty frustrated. Charles had to come down with helping questioning. He would be down tomorrow.

They were locking the serpents up in the sheriffs station overnight. Jughead would be in the hospital. Betty needed to stay with him. She was told he would be very tired after surgery due to the pain medicine and the large amount of blood loss. They said the wound was really bad.

Betty felt so bad. She headed to get him chocolate and flowers. She got to the hospital around the time they finished his surgery. She saw him fast asleep. He was on an IV and his leg was wrapped in bandages. He had crutches for when he was able to leave. Betty felt guilty. She shouldn't have shot him but he was getting way.

She sat next to him and prayed for his safety. She wasn't necessarily religious but needed him to be safe. She didn’t mean to hurt him. She just had to stop him.

That night was a long night. Betty waited by his side until he woke up. He used all his energy to pull his hand away from hers. He called for a nurse. The nurse ran in. She was around their age and a pretty blonde. He told her that he was in a lot of pain and needed more medication. The nurse only gave him a slightly higher dose.

“Thank you.” He said.

"No problem handsome." The nurse walked out.

Betty sat with the files in her hands. She should hand cuff him to the bed but she isn't going to do so. 

“Where’s my phone?” Jughead said.

"You're not allowed to but you are allowed a phone made on my phone."

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty handed him the phone. He saw her background screen on the twins. He called his dad in prison.

"Hey dad."

“Jughead? You haven’t called in years.” 

“I’m getting arrested. We got caught.”

Betty could hear Jughead getting lectured and yelled at. Jughead just ended the call.

Betty came in the room. "I don't want to put you jail." She confessed. He didn’t say anything. "I don't properly know you. All I know is that your great in bed and your product killed my sister. If you give me information I can make you deals."

He stayed silent.

"Fine. Rot in jail for 20 years." Betty sat down with her coffee.

“What do you want to know.”

"Why start it? Who started it? How do you get it global? Who do you give your product too? How can we take them down?" She listed.

“It’s my family legacy. We ship to different dealers all over the world.”

"Can you give me a list to all the dealers?" Betty asked.

“I have them on my computer.”

"I'll send an officer over to get them. You're not as dumb as I thought. You knew all along." She said. He didn’t say anything. "Yet you still had sex with me."

“I shouldn’t have.”

"You would have regretted it. I'm amazing." Betty tried lightening the mood. He rolled his eyes. "I promise you won't ever have to see me again. If we can get all those people. You will have 6 months jail time and 6 months community service. Also therapy."

He didn’t say anything.

"I'll leave you alone now."

“I just can’t believe you would sleep with me just to use me for information.”

Betty looked at him. "I didn't, I slept with you because I wanted you." She shrugged.

“And you used me.”

"I didn't get any information out of you that Sweet Pea already gave me. You kept me at arms length. Think what you will. We all know you hated me and you just wanted sex."

“That’s not all I wanted.” Betty looked at him confused.“I was starting to like you but now I just feel betrayed.”

"I mean you kind of should. I did shoot you. It was two weeks how can you like someone that fast. Yeah the sex was amazing but we interacted a few times. I observed you for the most part." She said.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He didn’t think it was that ridiculous to like someone after two weeks.

"Maybe it's just me. Maybe because I guard my heart. I'm truly sorry Juggie." Betty squeezed his hands. He tugged his hands away.

"You're a good man deep down." She touched his face.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He said angrily.

"Well I'll wait outside."

He just looked away from her. Betty looked at him before waiting outside. They let the other serpents go but they were monitoring them closely. Jughead would get transferred up in two weeks. For now he had to stay locked up at the sheriffs station. Betty felt awful but this was her job. She had to conceal her true identity undercover to reveal the truth.

That's the harsh reality. Lying hurts people yet we all still do it. The truth lays behind the lies but the lies are heavy.

It's all just work at the end of the day. 2 weeks of work or was it much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple months later: 

Betty was back home in New York. She was back to her normal routine. Work, look after the twins and maintain her social life. All whilst she still thought about him.

Betty had been exceedingly tired coming back to New York. She's been eating more, gaining weight. 

She was currently out with her friends shopping. She needed new clothes. She missed Veronica and Kevin while she was in Riverdale. So having this time with them was special with her.

They were walking around the mall. "So you look glowing." Veronica prompted.

“No I don’t.” Betty smiled. 

“You do.”

"I haven't done anything to my skin. All I've been doing is eating unhealthy." She told them.

“Maybe you’re pregnant.” Kevin teased.

"That's impossible. I've only fucked Jones."

“So? That was only a few months ago. Did you use a condom?”

"No, we were too in the moment." Betty said.

“Then maybe you’re pregnant.” Betty just looked at her friends in a state of shock. “When’s the last time you got your period?”

"A month or so. I'm normally irregular because of my anxiety medication." Betty whispered.

“Well if it’s been just one month you should be fine. It’s been 3 months since you slept with him.”

"I honestly don't remember. I've been too busy focusing on work." She said.

“Let’s get you a test just in case.” Betty nodded concerned. Veronica hugged her. "I'm going to have to make a visit." She sighed.

“Do you think he’ll be okay with seeing you? Doesn’t he have another 3-6 months left?”

" 3 months left and it's tough luck." Betty stubbornly said.

“Well let’s see if you’re pregnant first.” She nodded afraid.“It’s going to be okay.”

"Just worried. I did shoot him." She whispered.

“Chances are, he’s still going to be upset.”

"I know Kev. Can we go get the test?" Betty asked.

“Let’s go now.”

The group wasted no time. They headed to the pharmacy to grab more than one test. They made Betty down more than one bottle of liquid. They went back to Betty’s apartment and she headed to the bathroom to take the test.

The twins were at school and tonight was at Charles. Betty was so nervous when she got to the bathroom she couldn't even pee. It took her awhile but she managed to take the test. They all waited nervously. Betty was in the living room pacing around. Veronica and Kevin were trying to calm her down.

"I feel sick." She whispered, throwing up. Veronica helped her get cleaned up. "Thanks V." Betty uttered.

“Of course.”

"What if I am? I have the twins to take care of." She looked at the bathroom.

“You have our support and help. Plus there’s other options, you don’t have to keep the baby.”

Betty nodded. Kevin hugged her from behind as they headed to check the results. Betty nervously flipped over the test. Two bright pink lines appeared on all the tests. Betty teared up as her friends held her close.

“What am I going to do?”

"You're going to speak to him. Then after you do, you make a decision. And we will be by your side." Kevin reassured her. Betty nodded. Veronica hugged her too.“I’ll visit him tomorrow.”

"Do you want us to drive you up?" Kevin asked.

"I need to do this alone." Betty told them.

“Okay.”

"Can we just watch movies and eat chocolate?" She added.

“Of course.”

Kevin put a movie on whilst Veronica made snacks. Betty laid on the couch holding her stomach. She couldn’t believe she was pregnant. She had a tiny human being growing inside her and their father hated her. She just wanted to have a civil conversation with him. Everything with them weren't civil. 

_____

Diving up to the prison Betty was sick every stop of the way. She was nervous. Jughead hasn't seen her since she put a bullet in his leg. She couldn’t even imagine what prison has been like for him. She knew he would be cold towards her. He would think she was lying. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell him right away. All Betty knew is that she couldn't hurt him again.

She arrived there and got a visitors badge. It wasn’t normal visiting hours but since she was in the FBI she was allowed in. She was meeting up with Jughead in a private room. Jughead was waiting in the room for her. She walked in and sat across from him.

“Hi.”

"Hello Jughead." Betty sat down."You look good." She nervously played with her badge.

“Are you here to harass me?” 

Betty shook her head no. "Emotionally it might feel like it." He just looked at her. Betty pulled out the pregnancy tests.

“You can’t be serious.” He said.

"I thought you'd say that. I brought one to pee on."

“I believe you.”

"Really?" Betty teared up. He just nodded. "I'm not a slut. I'm so sorry. I shoot you then get knocked up."

“I don’t want to be a father.”

"I can't get rid of it. It's my blood. Family comes first." Betty told him.

“Fine.”

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She hid her face. He didn’t say anything. "Do you want scans? Me seeing you? You're getting out next month on good behaviour."

“No I’m not. I got into a fight with another inmate. I have 6 months left. 4 if I’m on good behavior.”

"Seriously? Why fight?" Betty asked.

“Well because you shot me so I have to walk with a fucking cane. Some dick broke it.”

Betty reached out for his hand. "I'm sorry about that. I had too, I feel awful about it. Do you need me to bring you one in?" She wondered.

“I got a new one.” He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms instead of resting them on the table.

Betty nodded. 

"I'm so sorry. I've not stopped thinking about you or wanting you." Betty confessed. He didn’t say anything. "How are you?"

“Fine.”

"Juggie can I ask you to do something?" Betty wondered.

“What?”

Betty moved to whisper in his ear. "Fuck me in the toilets. I haven't felt this horny ever. There's the unisex bathroom outside of here. I'm allowed to take you." She blushed.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...”

"I know but it's my hormones." Betty sighed.

“Fine.”

Betty smiled at him. She took him to the bathroom as if he's doing a drug test. They went in and locked the door. She looked up at him undoing his jumpsuit. He tugged it down. Betty had kissed all his scars before kissing his neck. He lifted her up against the wall.

"Careful." Betty moaned up upon him. He lifted her skirt up around her waist."I missed this. I wanted this the night I shot you."

He didn’t say anything. He just kissed her neck. She could tell he wasn’t as into it as their first time together. It was still obvious he wanted her though. He was already getting hard. Betty touched him teasingly, working him up.

He kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her feet around holding her stomach. They kissed lovingly. He tugged on her underwear. They knew they had to be fast. Kissing along the neck as they moved deeper. Him moving closer to her. 

Just like the last time they had a deep connection. They could feel it on a deep level. Jughead was fast and slightly rough. Betty liked it like that. She couldn't help herself climaxing. He kept going as he roughly kissed her neck. She moaned, working him through to his realse. That got her there a second time.

They caught their breath before he pulled out of her and got her standing back up. He just started to get cleaned up and dressed again."Fuck." Betty whispered steadying herself. Betty pulled her panties up, cleaning him up. 

"Do you want me to visit you?" Betty asked. "Or do you have enough visitors with the serpents?" He just shrugged. "Okay."

“We still need to talk about a lot of stuff so I guess you can visit.” He said quietly, grabbing his cane.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." Betty smiled.

Betty had to walk him back to the room so a guard would come get him. He didn’t say anything to her. She could tell he was really upset with her. Betty apologised to him.

“You ruined my life Betty.”

"I know. I was doing my job. I'm sorry." She teared up. "We'll talk next week."

He didn’t say anything.

Betty just walked out. She knew she had ruined his life and she felt awful. She didn’t know how to make it up to him. She was going to try to get him out on an earlier release. She called Veronica and Kevin for advice.

"I need help. I fucked him in the bathroom with guards outside. I ruined his life and I need to make it better. I can get him more time off his sentence."

“You fucked him again? B what were you thinking?” Veronica said. 

“How do you know he won’t just go back to dealing? You can’t have his baby while he’s a drug dealer.”

"I am hormonal and he looks hot. I need to have some faith in him. I shot him and ruined his life." She sighed.

“He doesn’t seem that trustworthy.”

"Neither am I. But he can get me information on other drug trades." Betty said. “What did he say about the baby?”

“What did he say about the baby?”

"He doesn't want a baby but I'm keeping it. We need to talk more." Betty said.

“Do you think he’ll want to be a part of the baby’s life?”

"Hopefully." She whispered.

“It’s probably just going to take time to get him okay with you and the baby.” Kevin said.

"I know. I'm giving him it." Betty told them.

“I can’t believe you had sex with him at the prison. That’s nothing like something you would do.”

"Yeah well he makes me want to live a little." She shrugged.

“You like him.”

"Maybe." Betty told them. "He challenges me and I challenge him. But now I've lost all chances by ruining his life. Imagine telling my son or daughter, I fucked your father undercover. I then hailed his ass to jail shooting him."

The guys laughed softly.“We’re here to support you B. If you end up a single mother you have us.”

"Thanks guys. I need to go tell Charles and the twins. I'm going to wait to tell them." She confessed.

“Charles is going to freak out... does he know you hooked up with Jughead?”

"No." Betty sighed. "I could lose my job." Betty began to panic.

“You won’t. I’m sure Charles would understand.”

"Hopefully." She whispered.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

Betty whispered yes.

Betty drove to the office to go speak to Charles. She nervously walked in and sat with him. It was her day off.

“Hey Betty. What are you doing here?”

"I'm pregnant." She ripped the bandage off.

“You're pregnant?” Betty nodded.“With who? How far along?”

"I'm going for a scan but it's with Jughead Jones."

“Jughead Jones? The drug dealer? Seriously Betty?!”

"You told me to get close to him! One thing led to another and I let myself have fun! I'm going home. I'm tired and I've just seen him." Betty snapped.

“I can’t believe you would do that!”

"Well I fucking brought him down! Fuck you!" She ran out crying.

She drove home and got ready for bed. She was so mad at Charles. She was crying her eyes out. 

Everything she had done has been messed up. For the first time in a while she had made a massive mistake. Perfect Betty Cooper has royally fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Being pregnant frightened her. She was all alone with this massive mistake hanging over her shoulder.

Laying down on the hospital bed. She had the cold gel apply to her stomach. She looked at the screen with the alien looking fetus inside her. 

Deciding to go alone she was grateful for the experience. Not telling anyone as she headed to get it. She got two copies as she headed up on the bus to see Jughead.

She headed in with the normal visitations. She was nervous to see him again. They were in a big room surrounded by other inmates and their visitors. She saw him sitting at a small table in the back.  
She walked in with her tiny bump showing as she turned to a side. She sat down across from him. He didn’t say anything.

Betty placed the scan on the table. "For you." She told him. He just glanced at it as she nervously played with her sleeves. "Have you told the serpents?"

“No.”

"Oh." She nodded.

“They don’t know we hooked up.”

"I get it. I've been calling it nugget." Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. "So we should talk ,I've spoken to my boss and if you come work for us you can get out in two months. I've gone behind my brother's back. We're not talking." She rambled.

“What do you mean if I come to work for you?”

"You can be an informant. Tell us information on other people. Help us think like a drug cartel leader." Betty explained.

“Will I get paid?”

"Yeah. You will be working under Archie. Grundy our boss said this was okay." She told him.

“How much am I getting paid?”

"Depends. Grundy is coming to speak to you." Betty said.

She had to look away to throw up. 

Jughead just nodded.

"Will you tell the serpents?" Betty asked.

“I guess.”

"Okay. Do you want to feel my stomach?"

“We’re not allowed to touch.”

"I forgot... I know you don't want to be in our child life. So I'm going to come see you until I can get you out. Then I will leave you alone." Betty whispered.

“I don’t have the money to support a child.”

"I understand." She accidentally grazed her foot against his. Jughead just looked at her. "I'll let you see our baby if you want too." Betty began getting figty.

“We don’t live close to each other.”

"I get it."

“I’m not a good person. Disappointment is all you get with me.”

"Well, you've never disappointed me in the bedroom." Betty whispered.

“I don’t want you to expect me to be an amazing father and to always be there. That’s not who I am. I’m a disappointment. I’m just like my father.”

"You're not. I'm not an amazing person either." She moved her legs against his. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Just say the words and I'm out of your life."

“I don’t want to see you again.”

"Goodbye Jughead Jones." Betty got up. 

They were allowed to hug when she left. She looked at him. He just sat there. Betty just pushed the picture closer to him before she left.

He watched her leave before picking up the picture. He gently stroked the scan. He felt like a terrible person but he pretty much always felt like that. He knew he wasn’t a good person and he never really tried to change. Now a part of him wants to change.

He was still kind of in denial about having a baby. That was never in his cards. He decided to call Toni. She always had the best advice. He got back to the pod heading to the phones. Toni accepted the call right away.

"Hey T." Jughead sighed.

“Hey Jug. Is everything okay?” 

“No.”

"Why? Have you gotten in a fight again?" Toni asked, concerned.

"I hooked up with that FBI agent. She is pregnant." Jughead explained.

“What?!” 

“We hooked up a couple days before she caught us.”

"That bitch." Toni snapped.

“Now she’s pregnant.”

"Is she lying? Do you want it? You're not your father. You would be a good dad." She reassured him.

“She’s not lying. I have a picture of the ultrasound and she has a small baby bump. It adds up. If I’m being honest T my night with her was the worst mistake of my life. She ruined my life. How does she expect me to be a loving father after that?”

"Tell her."

"She said if I told her to go. She would never come back. I'm glad but a part of me feels sad." Jughead confessed.

“Because she’s carrying your baby Jug.” 

“I know. I just don’t know what to do.”

"How do you feel when you look at the scan?" Toni asked.

“Scared.”

"It doesn't bring you any joy?"

“I just feel terrified. A father should be happy.”

"Well whatever happens she's not in your life anymore. It's not like you ever liked her." Toni told her.

“I did really like her but then she betrayed me. She thought it was ridiculous, I liked her. She didn’t like me.”

"Have you thought that no one has liked her properly like that?" She asked.

“What do you mean?”

"A girl like her is always second choice. She is work focused. She doesn't have much fun. Here you come along and she lets her walls down. She is scared so she pulls them back up." Toni explained.

“It doesn’t matter now. She betrayed me.”

"Do what you want Jones but if you want her let her in." He didn’t say anything. "But keep guarded."

“Maybe I’ll send her a letter and explain how I’m feeling with all of this.” He sighed.

"Yeah, that would be better. Remember you deserve happiness and if your baby will bring you that take it."

“Thanks T.”

"No problem. I have to go. I'm in New York going on a date." She smiled.

“Have fun.”

"Thanks. Love you." The call ended as he sighed. 

He headed back to his pod. He got bundled with his father. He wasn’t speaking to him. He sat on his bunk looking at the scan.

"Hot date?" His father asked. Jughead ignored him."Did you fuck a bimbo?" Fp teased.

“Fuck off.” Fp got up and looked at the photo in his hands. He snatched it out of his hands.“Give it back!” Jughead snapped.

"Well fuck, you're going to be a daddy." Jughead grabbed the picture back."Don't ever touch it again!" He teared up.

"Got a woman I don't know about?"

"No she fucking shot me and put me in here." He turned away from him.

“What the fuck? She sounds terrible.” 

Jughead ignored him, he just hugged the picture. They were so happy for her. He closed his eye's falling asleep with it.

______

Meanwhile, Betty was at the office. She was announcing her pregnancy. She was with her friends.They were so happy for her.

"Cooper pregnant." Archie teased.

"Shut up."

“Who’s the father?”

"Non of your business. Go fuck V, your acting like Cher. I need to tell her tonight with the twins." Betty said.

Archie rolled his eyes. "Baby leave her alone." Veronica kissed him. He smiled at her. Betty walked away to see Grundy. She wanted to know her maternity plan. She sat in her office."Hi Gundy." Betty yawned.

“Hi.” She smiled. “Mr. Jones declined the job opportunity.”

"I guessed he would have. He wants nothing to do with me. How did you and your husband get over this?" She asked.

“I told him I loved him and that we would work through everything together. I didn’t want him to feel alone and that he had no hope for a future.”

"I don't know how to work things through. I laughed at him after he told me he liked me. I haven't had that properly." Betty confessed.

“How do you feel about him?”

"I think I like him. He challenges me. Makes me feel sexy." She smiled softly.

“Do you see a relationship or future with him?”

"I want that but he won't want me." Betty sighed.

“You need to speak with him.”

"He told me to leave. I respect his wishes." She held her stomach.

“Then just give it some time. Maybe he will reach out.”

"Thanks Gundy. You understand more than anything." Betty yawned.

“Of course.”

She stayed in the office a little while longer. 

Today she had her first scan. So much had gone on and she finally started to admit the truth to herself.

Yet was it too late?

Did she reach the final countdown?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few months had passed and Betty was at the 20 week scan. Her baby bump growing more and more. She had a cute bump on her. Betty wanted to find the gender out but she wanted a small reveal. 

She didn't want to know before Jughead. So with the envelope of the scan and the gender she sent it to Jughead a week ago.

Betty was working on the desk and researching. Charles starting to talk to her more. The twins were ecstatic for a niece or nephew.

Jughead had sent a letter to her. She got it the morning she sent the envelope to Jughead.

-Dear Betty, 

You conflict me. You betrayed me and I can't forgive you. I don't easily let people in but I let you in. You challenged me. You were fun and flirty and so stunning. I don’t know how to feel so I pushed you away. I just feel so lost. You ruined my life but part of me is still drawn to you. 

\- Jughead.

Betty felt awful. She knew he needed to reach out. She wrote a letter.

\- Dear Juggie, 

I know you need to reach out first. You conflict me too. You're one of the baddies but I'm drawn to you. I'm the baddie in your life. I feel lost too all my life I've been so career focus. I let myself have fun with you. I want more with you. 

-Betty.-

_____

A few weeks later when he got the letter he sent one to tell her to come visit. Betty waisted no time in going up. She took the day of work exhausted. She was coping with really bad fatigue and morning sickness.

It wasn’t a normal visitation day so they had privacy again. She was throwing up when he came in. The guard brought him in. He sat on the chair.

"Hi." Betty whispered.

“Hey.”

"You wanted to see me." She wrapped her jumper around her cold. He nodded whilst she looked at him. “I figured we needed to talk again.” Betty nodded. She wrapped her coat on him.

“What do you expect from me when the baby is born?”

"Nothing. I just want our baby to have a relationship with his father. I sent you the gender. I don't even know yet." Betty yawned.

“I have the envelope. I haven’t opened it yet.”

"Oh, I was hoping you would tell me today. I got your letter." She held his hand.

“We can open it together.”

Betty nodded. 

Jughead pulled it out his pocket. It had been in his pocket for awhile. It was slightly crumpled up but he flattened it out on the table. Betty looked at it. She pushed it to him to open. He opened the envelope and pulled out the paper with shaking hands. All she did was hold his hand.

He unfolded the paper. “It’s a boy.” He whispered.

"A boy." Betty teared up. "I have no names."

“My name is a family name... if you want to continue it... it’s up to you... it’s not my decision to make.” He whispered.

"It's our decision." Betty squeezed his hand. "Do you want to feel him kick?"

Jughead nodded.

She walked around to his side. She was getting bigger and bigger. He put his hands on her stomach. He felt one large kick and multiple small ones. Jughead teared up. She smiled at him.

"He's a mover." Betty placed her hand over his. He smiled faintly, feeling another kick."I can't sleep anymore." She sat down.

“Why not?”

"All he does is kick. I'm always sick unless I eat and I'm hungry all the time. Look at these bags. They're designer house Cooper." Betty joked. He smiled faintly."That was meant to make you laugh."

He just smiled faintly. Betty moved his hand to feel him kick harder. "My humor is mom humor already."She smiled at him too. "Juggie what's your favourite name?"

“I don’t know.”

"Close your eyes feel him, what do you see?" Betty asked.

“I really don’t know.”

"I like Sythe Pendleton Cooper Jones." She confessed.

“Forsythe, Sythe for short.” Jughead smiled.

Betty nodded shyly.

“My family name.”

"Yes. If your not apart of him, your still apart of him." She held his hand. Jughead nodded. "Can I?"

“Can you what?”

"Call him Sythe?" She hissed at the kick. Jughead nodded. "Did you get my letter?"

“Yeah.” He nodded.

"I understand everything." She sat on the table. 

“Okay...”

"I know you can't trust me."

“You’re right.”

Betty nodded.

“I grew up with the same job, that was my family legacy. It was my only way of surviving in that town. It’s not my ducking fault that dealing was the job I was forced into at 16.” He said. She could tell he was getting upset.

Betty cupped his cheeks. "Hey calm down."

“Don’t tell me to calm down.” He pulled away.

"I didn't know your back story. I'm sorry. I hate drugs my sister died of them. My dad did them. I was around them my whole life."

“Well so was I. Both my parents are addicts. It’s not like I had a fucking choice. I wanted to be an author.”

Betty just held his hands. "I'm sorry. I should have gotten to know you better. I shouldn't have shot you. I should have just let you go."

“You let everyone but me go.”

"I know. I made a mistake!" Betty uttered getting stressed.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up the relationship I thought that might actually work out." He didn’t say anything. She stood up crying. "I fucked up. I don't know how to fix it."

“Tell them to let me out.”

"I'm fucking in the process! I'm nearly there!" She snapped.

“Don’t fucking yell at me!”

"I'm hormonal! I will shout if I want to shout!" Betty screamed.

“Just fucking leave! It was a mistake to tell you to visit!”

"Fine!" She teared up.

Jughead just looked at her, waiting for her to leave. 

Her hormones were acting up. She couldn’t control herself. This argument was getting her worked up and upset but also so horny. She stormed up to him and grabbed his face, kissing him heatedly. He kissed her back.

Her arms wrapped around him as she cried into the kiss. She held him ad this hands move to her stomach. He stood up, deepening the kiss. Betty pulled away from the kiss so she could bring him to the same bathroom as the other time things got heated between them. He smirked at her. They got into the bathroom and Betty locked the door behind them.

"I need you. My vibrator isn't working." Jughead kissed her.She sat on the toilet kissing him him. "I want you in a bed."

“I’m in prison, there’s no beds around here.” He teased.

"I know. Your forgetting I need to lay down." Betty pouted.

“Why do you need to lay down?”

"Oh I don't know." She sarcastically said holding her stomach. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "My back hurts. Look how big I am." Betty undid his jumpsuit. Jughead kissed her stomach. He tried to press close to her but her baby bump was keeping them separated. “How are we supposed to have sex when I can barely hold you?” She teased. 

“I could bend you over.” He smirked.

"That could be interesting." Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back letting up her floral dress. "I have granny pants on." Betty sighed.

“I don’t care, do you see what I’m wearing?” He teased.

"Yes. You look sexy."

“How?”

"Your muscles. Your hair and small tash." Betty kissed him. 

He laughed softly. Betty showed him her granny pants. He tugged them down. She giggled as he gently turned her around. He bent her over the sink. Betty held the sink to steady herself. He watched her in the mirror.

"Be gentle." She smiled.

“I will.”

Betty nodded as he began entering her. He held her waiting as he moved deep. She bit her lips as he smirked at her in the mirror. He was going softer than before. He didn't want to hurt her. He went slow and gently, but deep. Betty groaned as he was hitting all the spots. She was trying to make him feel good but she got lost in the feeling. Jughead smirked speeding up slightly. Betty held her stomach moving with him. 

"God you feel good. I'm so lucky."

“Fuck.” He groaned.

"Slower baby. I'm getting tired."

He slowed down slightly. Betty leaned back into his embrace. He moved his hands to hold her belly. She held him close to her hitting her climax. He continued to move. She moved with him again bringing him to his climax. He finished and pulled out. Betty cleaned him up before refreshing him and herself. Jughead moved her hair out her face. Betty smiled softly quickly moving away as she threw up in the sink.

"I can sleep and eat for a week now." She yawned.

"Make sure you eat. No sushi apparently it's bad for the baby."

“You did some research?” 

“Yeah.” Betty smiled at him. "I appreciate that." She kissed him softly. He kissed her back. "They're getting suspicious."

“We should get back to the room.”

Betty nodded.

They headed back to the room. The guard needed him back to his room for food. He headed back to his room somewhat happy. He rang Toni telling her it's a boy. Little did Jughead know his father was listening to his conversation.

"I'm going to have a grandson?" Jughead ignored him."Tell me!" Fp grabbed the envelope.“Dad stop!”

"It's a boy." He smiled.

"Do you have a name?"

“Forsythe.”

"The family name?" He asked. Jughead nodded."Why you hate it." Fp whispered.

“I don’t hate it.”

"You still slept with a slut." He told his son.

Jughead turned around and punched him in the face angrily. "Don't ever talk about her again!"FP fought back and kicked him in the leg where his wound was still healing.

Jughead screamed a bone chilling scream. Jughead tried to punch him again. The guards ran over to break up the fight. He was bleeding as his stitches came undone. He had to get rushed to the hospital.

Betty was driving home when she got notified. She turned around to drive to the hospital. On her way there she tried to call Charles to get it sorted out so Jughead could be released.

"Is the baby coming?" Charles panicked. 

Betty heard the twins in the background with Chic. 

"I need him out."

“He just got another 6 months to his sentence. He got into a fight within the last hour.”

"Because he is getting beaten by his own father! Get him out!" Betty yelled.

“He’s a fucking criminal.”

"He's the father of your nephew!" She snapped.

“Fine! I’ll call the prison.”

"Great! I'm at the hospital now." Betty ended the call.

She headed in and sat in the waiting room. Jughead was in surgery before she could see him. The serpents were made aware rushing down. She saw them come in. They looked at her as their face dropped.

They walked over to her. “What the hell happened?”

"I don't know! His father!"

They sat down. “God, why won’t that bastard just leave him the fuck alone.”

“Why would his father hurt him like that?” Betty asked. 

“He’s been abusive to Jughead since he was a baby. When Jughead turned 18 he made sure his dad was out of his life. That’s when he tried to put an end to the dealing business. But as always his dad came and made his life hell.” Toni explained.

"He isn't the leader?" Betty whispered. "I imprisoned the wrong guy."

“Well his dad is already in prison. Jughead took over when he got locked up. He’s the leader in our eyes. He only ever wanted to put a stop to it but that’s not his choice to make.”

"Oh."

The doctor came out and told them he was out of surgery but not awake yet."Can I see him?" Betty asked. The doctor showed her to his room. The serpents followed behind her. 

Betty started to cry as she saw how messed up he looked. She held his hand crying. The serpents gathered around the bed.

"We've got it now."

"I want to stay for him." Betty whispered.

“Are you even on good terms with him?” Sweet Pea said.

"I'm carrying his baby boy! Let me fucking stay!"

“Fine.” Betty just whispered to Jughead to wake up. She felt his hand squeezed hers."Wake up." His eyes fluttered open slightly."Hey handsome." Betty kissed his hand.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"What happened?" She asked.

“Just my dad.” Betty nodded."You're getting out after your out of here."

“How? Why?”

"Your not the leader of the drug. Your father is. " Betty yawned.

Jughead nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered as Sythe kicked. Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just moved his hand on her stomach. He smiled faintly when he felt the kick."Guys Sythe's kicking." Jughead smiled.

“I’ve never seen him this happy.” Toni whispered to Betty. 

"Really?" She whispered back tired. Toni nodded. "He's a mover." Jughead smiled.

"I moved alot in the womb." Betty told him.

“My parents never told me anything about how I was when I was a baby. I don’t even have any baby pictures.” Jughead said.

"Well I can tell you that your mother ate alot. I'm eating like a trooper." Jughead laughed softly. "Its not funny. I'm throwing everything back up. I'm eating so much especially spicy things."

Jughead nodded. “We still have a lot to talk about... and we never finished that argument.” He told her.

"Well we got a little busy." Betty blushed. Jughead smiled faintly. "But in all seriousness. I just want you to srr your son. I can provide for us. I have a decent wage and I'm already providing for two children already knew."

“I still own the bar, I can save up and pay for anything you need me to.”

"All you need to do is be there for him. If he asks you for money for a trip. Christmas and stuff like that." Betty explained.

Jughead nodded.

"I will call you daily and send you daily updates. We will come up every fortnight."  
Jughead nodded. Betty saw a sad look in his eyes."But I've been offered a place at our office closer to your town."

“No, it’s fine.”

"I've been offered a higher position. I'm moving there." Betty told him.

“Really?”

Betty nodded.

“How often will I see you and Sythe?”

"Everyday. We're living in Greendale. We have offices a few miles outside of Greendale." She explained.

Jughead nodded.

"I can only find a place in Greendale."

“That’s fine.” Betty nodded, "Is there a cafe? I need food."

“Pop’s is close by. Unless you would rather have hospital food.”

"I need proper food. Before I drive back up to New York." She yawned.

“Then Pop’s is 10 minutes from here.”

"Can I get you food?" Betty asked Jughead.

“That would be great. I’m starving. I’ve been eating prison food for months.” Betty stood up holding her stomach. "Anything else for anyone?"

“We’ll come with you.” Toni said.

"Someone needs to stay with Juggie."

“I’ll be fine.” Jughead said.

Betty nodded. 

Everyone headed out to Pops. Betty was waddling behind. Toni wanted to talk to her about Jughead. She sat down listening.

“What are your intentions with Jughead?” Toni said.

"Nothing. I like him." Betty confessed.

“He said you practically laughed in his face when he told you he liked you.”

"That's before I understood the feeling." She whispered.

“You really hurt him.”

"I'm aware."Betty looked at her. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I never meant to sleep with him. He just let my walls come down."

“I can tell that he still has feelings for you. Hurt him again and you’ll have to deal with us.”

"I'm well aware." She nodded.

“Good.”

"Can we get food? I'm starving." Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty just got up to get their order. The boys were waiting in the car. They ordered and waited for their food before heading back to the hospital. Betty came in eating the food. She handed it to Jughead but stole a few of his chips.

“Thank you.”

All she did was nod. She was stuffing her face. He laughed softly. She was sitting on the edge of his bed. She was scranning down food as he phone rang. It was Veronica. Betty passed the phone to Jughead to answer. She was too busy eating.

“B?” Veronica said.

"It's Jughead. She's eating her face off."

“Hi Jughead.” 

“Hey.”

"I can't wait to meet you. She's talked alot about you."

“Really?”

"Yes. She can't wait to have Sythe. She is trying to get you out as fast as she can." Veronica smiled.

“I’m out now.”

"Well I will see you when Sythe is born. Tell her to call me. Archie asked me to move in."

“I will.”

Veronica ended the call smiling. Jughead looked at Betty eating everything she ordered. He laughed softly.

"What?" Betty asked, her mouth full.

“You’re adorable.” 

“You’re eating like Jughead.” Toni teased.

"Well I'm carrying a Jones. How can someone be adorable whilst eating?" Betty asked, biting her burger."But thank you Juggie."

“You just are.”

Betty blushed at him. She moved to sit next to him. The nurse came in to change his bandages. She moved on the chair so she could. The nurse kept flirting. Jughead didn’t realize she was.

"Is it really professional to flirt with a patient?" Betty snapped.

“I’m not flirting.”

"It sounds like you are."

“I’m not.”

"Fine okay." Betty stormed out. Jughead just sat there confused."She's jealous." Fangs smirked.

“Why would she be jealous?”

"Are you that dumb Jones? That nurse was flirting." Fangs told him.

“No she wasn’t.”

"She thought she was. She's hormonal too." Sweet Pea added.

"And tired. I'll go get her." Toni said.

Jughead nodded.

Toni brought her through in tears. She knew she had messed up. 

"She wasn't flirting, Betts." 

"She was. She was all over you and laughing all giggling." Betty sat down holding her stomach.

“Even if she was I didn’t notice.”

"Well I did. I didn't like it."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's not your fault." Betty laid with him.

Jughead smiled at her. She smiled softly at him falling asleep. She was just exhausted. Jughead let her sleep while he talked to his friends.

"We're calling him Sythe." Jughead smiled.

“What did your dad think of you using the family name?”

"Well he said I hated the name. I don't, I just hate him. He's being smug about it. He took the scan from me with the gender reveal note." He began to get angry.

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore Jug. He’s in prison for life. You’ll never see him again.” 

“I know.”

"So Sythe?" Fangs smiled.

"I can't wait to see him. I've missed the scans. I don't want to miss anything else."

“Who would’ve thought, Jughead Jones is going to be a father.” Toni teased.

"I know. I'm excited, I want to prove I'm not him. Focus on Sythe and start to get published." Jughead smiled.

“That’s amazing Jug. And Betty?” 

“I want a relationship with her.”

"Then go for it." The group said.

“I will after the baby is born. Then we can actually go on a date.”

The group nodded.

Being a father was terrifying to him but with her it seemed so much better. Maybe her shooting him down was the best thing for him.

The truth is finally out. Maybe they can start work through things now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few months passed and Betty was up to her full term. She was currently in Riverdale with her family and friends to introduce them to Jughead.

Betty was at Pops with them waiting for the serpents. The twins were talking to her stomach. Cheryl, Veronica, Kevin, Archie and Charles. They were all eating and talking. Jughead and his friends came in and walked over to them. Betty smiled and waved them over.

"TT?" Cheryl looked at her confused.

“Cheryl?”

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here with my family." She pointed to Betty.

Jughead walked over to Betty with a smile on his face. He still had his cane since his wound just kept getting worse.

“Hi.” Jughead smiled.

"Guys, this is uncle Jughead."

"Hi!" They both smiled happily.

“It’s nice to finally meet you two. I’ve heard so much about you both.”

"Auntie B calls us monkey's." Juniper giggled.

"Juggie, this is my cousin. My best friends and my brother of course." Betty sipped her shake.

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"Veronica is dating Archie. Kevin is single but is the message therapist. Charles obviously you know him. Cher is my cousin and apparently knows T?"

“We did years ago.” Toni said.

"How?" Jughead asked.

“We dated.”

"This just got interesting." Kevin teased.

"Tell me about it." Fangs smirked.

"Want to go for a walk T?" Cheryl asked.

"I would love to my cherry. "

Betty looked at Jughead. He shrugged holding her hand. She moved to sit closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her. Betty snuggle to his side.

"He's moving more. He can hear your voice." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him. She moved to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back. This is the first time they’ve kissed in public like that. She blushed softly whilst he smiled at her.

"I like that." Betty whispered in his ears.

"Girls has cootioes." Dagwood said.

"No we don't." Betty told him.

Jughead teasingly squeezed her ass. Betty moaned softly. She looked at him with hunger and want. He smirked at her.

"I'm tired." She hugged him.

“Do you want to go to my trailer and rest?”

"Please."

“Let’s say bye to everyone and go.”

"I need a nap guys. I'll see you later to take you to the drive in for the disney night." Betty smiled.

Jughead took Betty for a nap. He decided he would lay with her in his bed. They got to his trailer and she headed straight for his bed. As soon as she was on the bed her waters broke.

“Jug!” She called him into the room.

"Yeah?" He ran in.

“My water broke.” 

“Fuck... let’s go to the hospital.” He panicked.

Betty nodded as she held his hand. All she was thinking that it was time. She began panicking herself. They rushed outside to his truck.

Jughead made sure she was strapped in before he ran over the speed limits to get her there. They were lucky that they were in Riverdale so there was no traffic. They were rushed straight through. The nurse's excited to see something other than kid injuries.

They got Betty into a room. Jughead seemed to be more panicked than her. "Juggie we're here now." Betty uttered, through her contractions.

“We’re going to be parents.” He said. He was trying not to freak out.

"I know, it's great."

He held her hand. She held his hand squeezing it tightly. Jughead just squeezed her handa too as he helped her breathe through her contractions.

"I'm glad you're here."

Jughead kissed her softly. He just held her hand. Betty smiled back at him before she screamed in pain.

"This shit hurts." She cried.

“I know... you’re so strong. You got this.”

Betty nodded. 

Jughead just kissed her neck. She smiled at him through her tears. They needed to tell everyone but in that moment they forgot. They would call them later. Now was their moment.

In the meantime Betty just had contractions for hours upon ends. She knew the labor would take hours.

"So much for my nap." Betty sighed.

“You’ll be able to get some rest once he’s born.”

"I'm so tired."

Jughead just held her. He knew they were in for a long afternoon and maybe even night. He was so thankful he was able to be here. He decided to try take her mind off if him.

"Imagine what we will tell him when he asks how we met?"

Betty laughed.

“I’m sure he’ll find it funny that you shot me in the leg.” He teased.

Betty couldn't help but smile. "I warned you not to move. But you didn't listen." Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "We're teaching him proper firearm safety. He's also never to have a gun. I only have it for work." She told him.

“Of course we’ll never give him a gun.”

"I mean if he gets a hand on one. It's so easy too." Betty looked at him scared.

“Betty you’re stressing over nothing. There’s no possible way he could get a gun.”

"I've seen things baby. Oh and I wanted to say something to you earlier."

“What?”

"I've fallen for you. All those late night calls. I'm finally living here. I love you, I want a date." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her. “I’ve been planning to ask you on a date”.

"I bet you to it." She giggled.

“You love me?”

"I think so." Betty uttered in pain.

“You think so?”

"Well it's been hard to tell you locked up and all." Betty teased.

“Well I think I love you too.” He said. “I don’t want us to say it until we’re both sure.”

"I promise." She kissed him."But we always put Sythey first." She added.

“Of course.”

A wave of pain came over her as she screamed. She was getting closer to her dilation but was still so far away. Jughead held her hand. This went on for hours upon hours. Most of the day was spent in painful contractions until it was about ten at night and she was ready to push.

She was in so much pain as she started pushing. Jughead just wanted to take the pain away. But they both knew it would be all worth it in the end. She pushed for an hour before they heard the cry of their baby boy echo throughout the room.

Exhaustion rushed through her body. The doctors allowed Jughead to cut the cord. The nurse took Sythe and got him cleaned up quickly before putting him in Betty’s arms. Betty was crying holding her newly born son.. Jughead took a photo instantly. He quickly came to her side.

"He's so tiny." Betty whispered.

“Yeah.” Jughead teared up. She kissed his head before handing him to Jughead. Jughead cried as he held him."Hey buddy. I'm going to protect you." He kissed him. "You look like me." He looked over at Betty and saw her falling asleep. "Mommy loves you too. You've made her so tired."

Sythe stopped crying in Jughead’s arms. Jughead was in awe of his son. They instantly had a connection. Jughead sat down, holding him. He never imagined having a kid and now he has one. He couldn’t be happier. He couldn’t believe he almost gave up this life.

Jughead softly traced circles into his tiny hands. He was so in awe of him. One thing he knew he wanted to do was protect him at all costs. All he wanted to do was prove to Sythe he will always be bigger than Riverdale.

All he cared about now was trying to build his family. Now his past would be put behind them so he can finally just be. He wanted to be a good father and boyfriend.

That's exactly what he planned to do. Cut ties with his father so he could be the best father for his son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

One year old: 

Seeing Sythe develop his personality was simple life changing. Sleepless nights were well worth it. Many dirty nappies, crys and panicked hospital visits. It was all worth it.

That year they solely focused on Sythe. Sharing sweet moments over the years. Their family fully supporting one another. The serpents slowly accepting Betty into their family.

3 year olds: 

They moved to a house on the Northside. Betty wanted to be closer to Jughead. She wanted Jughead to see Sythe more.

Sunday morning breakfast at Pops after a morning walk at the lake. Sythe loved feeding the ducks. He loved sea animals but most importantly he loved dogs. That brought Jughead so much joy. Hotdog loved being around Sythe.

Betty and Jughead were starting to focus on one another. They were spending more nights together whilst Sythe slept. They were still unsure but love was there 

5 years old: 

Sythe started school. That left an empty feeling in Jughead and Betty's heart. It was quiet around their houses. Still not living together they didn't want to confuse Sythe. They were still confused themselves.

Jughead invited Betty over one day while Sythe was at school. It was Betty's day off. She came over happily. She headed to the trailer park and knocked on the door. Jughead answered the door with a smile.

"Hey." Betty smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled. “Are you hungry? I got Pop’s.”

"Did you get my favourite?"

“Of course.”

"Then yes." Betty came in. Jughead closed the door behind her. She sat down smiling picking up Sythe's toys.“I miss him while he’s at school.”Jughead said.

"Me too. I've been busy at work." Betty wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "He makes hard days so much better." She smiled back at him.

“At least we have each other.”

"You missed me Jones?" Betty giggled.

“Maybe.” She smiled moving his hair out his eyes. "Sy won't let me cut his hair."

“Why not?” Betty smiled wider. "He wants to be like daddy."

“He’s adorable. So if I cut my hair, he would too?”

"Probably. He just needs a little trim. I love his curly locks." She sat down on the couch. Jughead just smiled. "How are you Juggie?"

“I’m good.”

"Yeah?" She snuggled into his side. He nodded."You should move in with us. I miss you."

“Really? You want me to move in?”

Betty nodded. "I'm being a little selfish there too. I want to see you everyday." She confessed.

“I’d love to move in Betts.”

"Also-" Betty bit her lip nervously.

“Yeah?”

"Remember when you said to not say that thing unless we were ready? I think I'm ready."

“Really?”

She nodded nervously.

“I love you.” He said. Betty smiled brightly at him. "I love you too." He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back before looking at him. "I want you but I want another baby."

“Another baby?”

"Well we want them kind of close in age. Plus a little girl around here would be nice. A sibling for Sythe." Betty sat on his lap.

“Okay.” He agreed.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "We're expanding our family?"Jughead nodded and smiled. "Juggie can we start now?" Jughead nodded, kissing her. "I came round with the intent to recreate our first time together."Betty smirked.

Jughead smirked. “Yeah?”

"Well yeah, babe. I love you and you've agreed to move in." She slowly undressed herself. Jughead kissed her. Betty smiled into the kiss removing his clothes. He helped her as they undressed."Wait, what time is it?" She wondered.

“2:00, why?”

"We have to pick Sy up in an hour. We have plenty of time." Betty sat on his lap.

Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back lovingly. He carried her to his bed. Betty giggled as he laid her down. Jughead smiled at her. He kissed her all the way down to her chest. She moaned softly. He winked at her going down on her. He wanted her to feel ultimate pleasure. She tugged on his hair. He loved her doing that. He moaned back softly.

“Fuck.” She moaned.

"You like that gorgeous?" Jughead smirked at her.

“Yes.”Jughead winked at her adding more pressure.“Juggie, more.” She moaned.

"So needy." He teased. He stopped completely moving up to her lips. She kissed him heatedly. As they kissed Jughead softly thrusted inside her. That earned him a deep groan. She wrapped her legs tightly around him. She wanted to feel as close to him as possible.“Harder baby.” She moaned.

Jughead moved harder inside her. He held the head board to steady himself. Betty moved with him. She loved everytime they had sex. Their connection is amplified. It was always amazing between them.

Betty gripped onto his back, moaning loudly. They moved as one enjoying being together on an actual bed. "You like that babe?" Jughead smirked.

“Yes.” She moaned.

Jughead smiled bringing her to her climax. They continued to move together. Betty moved a little but more to reach Jughead there. He reached in between them to touch her as they both came.

"I've missed that." Betty panted.

“Me too baby.”

"We have to get clean. We have to tell our little boy the good news." Betty sat up.  
Jughead held her hand as they headed to the shower. "Are you okay leaving your trailer?"

“I am.”

"Good because I'm never letting you go. My little criminal." She teased. Jughead kissed her happily. She smiled at him. "He's going to be so happy."

“Definitely.” Betty had the biggest smile on her face. Jughead kissed her happily. "Can we go get our little boy? I'm just so excited to tell him the excited to tell him."

“Yeah, me too.” He smiled.

They quickly cleaned themselves up before heading to the school. They held hand in hand waiting for Sythe to come out. All the parents were looking at them. They didn’t care. They just waited excitedly.

"I love you." Betty kissed him.

“I love you too baby.”

Sythe came running out to them. Betty picked him up happily.

"Daddy!"

“Hi buddy!” Jughead smiled.

"Guess what?" Betty smiled.

“What?”

"Daddy is coming to live with us. I love Daddy and it's about time."

“Really?!” Sythe said excitedly.

"Yep. I get to see you every night." Jughead kissed him.

“Yay!”

Betty just looked at her boys. She kissed them both. Sythe was so happy. He kissed his mom back happily. 

_____

A few months later: 

Jughead was fully moved in. They had all fallen into a routine. Betty was at work as she called Jughead. She sent herself home being head of office.

“Hey baby.” He answered.

"Can you pick me up?"

“Of course.”

"I'm not well." Betty uttered.

“What’s wrong?”

"Headache and sickness." She was in the toilet taking a pregnancy test. These were the same systems as last time.

“I’m on my way baby.”

"Thank you. I'll be down stairs." Betty told him.

She ended the call. She looked at the test with glassy eyes. Two pink lines. She was pregnant again. Betty couldn't wait to tell Jughead. He got there 15 minutes later. She was outside waiting for him. He pulled up the car right in front of her. Betty crawled in the front seat. She snuggled into his side.

“Hey.” He kissed her. "I like Aurora for a little girl." Betty kissed him back.

“Yeah? Me too.” Betty passed him the test.“You're pregnant?” He teared up.

"Yes." She smiled. Jughead kissed her lovingly. She smiled into the kiss. "It explains why I'm feeling so sick. I had the worst sickness and my hormones."

“Marry me.”

"What?" Betty looked at him.

“Marry me.” He repeated.

"Really? Even after I shot you?" She teased.

“I love you Betty. Our family is only growing. It’s only right that I make you my wife.”

"Yes." Betty started to cry. Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back wiping her tears away. “I need to get you a ring.”

"I don't need a ring. I can't really wear it undercover." She told him.

“I’m getting you a ring whether you like it or not.” He teased.

"Bossy." Betty smiled.

“And you better not leave me when you go undercover.” He pouted.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'll be away for one week max."She kissed his pout. “Okay.”

"Plus I don't like leaving my babies." Betty held his hand."Also I've already got a bad guy at home. I don't need another." Jughead laughed softly. "Baby? Do you forgive me from concealing the truth?"

“I do.” He told her.

Life is a journey. It's about making mistakes not concealing the truth. It's about embracing the truth. Learning from the mistakes you've made. 

Mistakes aren't mistakes. 

Sometimes they can be the best thing you've ever done. Don't conceal your mistakes. Accept them, move on and live your truest life. 

Once you accept the truth wonderful things can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this story. We enjoyed writing it. Always support your favourite writers. We always do. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Show love not hate. You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids.
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
